Pokémon Trainer Shelby
This is the seventh episode of "Katthryn's Awakening." Story Shelby: Joy-sensei! Where's Cuttlepuc?! *Shelby is frantically is searching through each room for her small, and cute Pokémon, in one of the rooms of the Pokémon Center in Greyvine.* Shelby: Have you seen her?! She wasn't in her pokéball!! *Nurse Joy comes running into the room where Shelby is.* Nurse Joy: Shelby! Please! Calm down! I'm sure she hasn't left the building... I'll have one of my pokémon look for her. *Pulls out a pokéball out of a pocket in her apron.* Go, Hitmonchan! *Throws the pokéball, up into the air, and a white light emerges from it, forming Hitmonchan.* Hitmonchan: HiiiitmonCHAN! Nurse Joy: Hitmonchan, Shelby is missing her Cuttlepuc, can you help her find it? Hitmonchan: Hit! Hitmonchan! *Nods.* *Hitmonchan begins looking around where Shelby is.* Nurse Joy: Okay, I need to go take care of any patients that might come in... I really hope you find Cuttlepuc... I honestly would help if I could. *Walks out, towards the lobby.* *Out in the lobby, there is a boy with golden hair, and when he sees Nurse Joy, he gets up, and aproaches her.* Nurse Joy: Oh, please excuse me! Let me get behind the desk... *The boy grabs her by the arm.* Ah! Let go of me!! I'm calling the poli- *The boy covers her mouth with his hand.* Boy (In a deep voice): /Look, lady. I'm lookin' for a guy named Sean Eclipse. Don't lie to me, I know you know him. Where is he?/ *Lowers his hand from her mouth.* Nurse Joy: *Frozen in fear.* I... i don't know where he is...* Boy: DON'T LIE TO ME!! *Throws Nurse Joy over the desk, then gets a pokéball out of his pocket, and throws it up in the air, and a red pokémon with claws for hands and wings emerges.* Pokémon: Scizooor!! *Runs up to Nurse Joy, and pins her to the wall with it's claw.* Nurse Joy: Aaahh!! Boy: Now I'm going to tell you something. *Starts slowly walking towards Nurse Joy.* There is always two ways to do everything, and it's called the easy way, and the hard way. Which one do you want to choose? *Shelby and Hitmonchan come running in. Shelby is holding Cuttlepuc in her hands.* Shelby: Hey, Joy-sensei!! I found Cut- Whoa... Wait, what's going on?! *The boy throws another pokéball, and out of it emerges an Alakazam.* Boy: Alakazam, Psychic!! Alakazam: AaaaaAAAALLAAAAAAA!!!!! *An unseen force throws Shelby and Hitmonchan along with Cuttlepuc through the corridor, and back into the hallway.* Boy: Light Screen!! *Then a force field is made in front of the entrance to the hallway, blocking Shelby, Cuttlepuc, and Hitmonchan inside,* Boy: *Looks back at Nurse Joy.* Listen, I can either be your ally, or enemy, all you need to tell me is where Sean Eclipse went. Nurse Joy: *Holding her hands on Scizor's claw.* You... You're going to kill him... aren't you...? Boy: ANSWER MEEE!!! *His voice echoes throughout the Pokémon Center.* *Shelby and Hitmonchan are trying to break through the screen, but nothing is happening.* Boy: You have to the count of five, or I'll have Scizor use Guillotine on that small neck of yours. One............. Two.......... Three............ Shelby: JOY- SENSEI!! Boy: Four.......... Nurse Joy: .... He.... Boy: ...... Yes?! Nurse Joy: He... went towards Flora town, He's taking the Pokémon League challenge, so he must be headed towards Luster town as we speak.... That's all I know... Boy: *Grins.*Heh...... Scizor, return. *He pulls out his pokéball, and summons Scizor back into it's ball with a red light.* *Nurse Joy collapses onto the ground, and rubs her neck, happy to be free.* *The boy then starts walking out, and right before the door closes, he summons back Alakazam, and the Light Screen fades.* *Shelby and Hitmonchan fall onto the ground, for they were pushing on the psychic screen.* Shelby: *Runs over to Nurse Joy.* Joy- sensei!! Are you alright?! Nurse Joy: I... I'm fine.... Just.... *Gets up.* Let's just get back to work.... Shelby: ... No... That's it. I need to go assist Sean... I need to get to Sean before that guy does! He'll have a better chance! I... I'm going to go travel with Sean! Nurse Joy: ........ Are you 100% sure about this? Once you stop this program of yours, it will be extremely difficult to re-register... If anything. Shelby: ........... I'm sure. I'm already friends with Sean, and I don't want to lose him like this.... Nurse Joy: ..... Okay then.... But are you sure you're ready? Your only Pokémon is Cuttlepuc... Shelby: I will become a Pokémon trainer, too! I'll train Cuttlepuc, maybe even catch a few more Pokémon, too! Nurse Joy: ... Okay, but if you want to get there before that boy, take my Pidgeot. It should bring you to wherever Sean is. *Reaches under the counter, and pulls out a pokéball, and both walk outside.* Go, Pidgeot! *Nurse Joy throws up the pokéball, and out of it materializes a white beam, and it forms a large bird Pokémon.* Pidgeot: Pidgeooooooo!! Shelby: .... Thank you Joy-sensei. Nurse Joy: I wish you the best of luck. *Nurse Joy helps Shelby onto the Pidgeot, they wave goodbye, and Pidgeot flies off.* Pidgeot: Troo!! Dgeooooo!!! *The scene then zooms into Nurse Joy.* Nurse Joy: (So it's finally happening...) *The scene changes back to Shelby, who is riding Pidgeot high over the Monto region.* Shelby: (This isn't good... two really bad things happened in the Pokémon Center within hours... And they were all controlled by a person... First that girl, and now that boy... Oh!! I just remembered... Didn't we see him at the battle area in the park...? I couldn't have been him... could it...? And what's with that girl... She seemed like she wouldn't hurt a soul, but there's not doubt it was her that caused that Zoroark to go insane...) *Her eyes widen.* (Wait... Wait a minute... If her dress was torn, and was in bad shape, also her Vulpix was in terrible shape... she couldn't have done it then...? She must have been attacked by the Pokémon of the Night... Then that's it, then!! The real enemy is...) *She is jerked by Pidgeot, to say that they have arrived over Route 2.* Shelby: Oh, right, I should look for Sean, now... *Pidgeot flies lower, about 40 feet off the ground.* *Shelby is putting her hand above her eyes to block the sunlight.* *She then spots a figure, seeming to have a green Pokémon on his right shoulder, and a white Pokémon on his left.* Shelby: (Oh! He must have caught another Pokémon...) Pidgeot! There he is! *Pidgeot then swirved downwards, towards Sean.* *The scene changes to Sean's perspective.* Sean: Oh, wow!! It's a Pidgeot!! *Pulls out pokédex.* Dexter: Pidgeot. The Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on it's head, compelling them to chose Pidgeot as their Pokémon. Sean: Well, now that it mentions it, it's feathers ARE beautiful... Petaw: Pi! Petaw! Ralts: Raa! *The Pidgeot lands, and Shelby quickly jumps off, and runs over to Sean.* Sean: Oh! Hi, Shel- *Shelby then threw her arms around Sean, hugging him as hard as she could.* Sean: Hey, it hasn't been THAT long... Shelby: Th... Thank Arceus you're still alright!! Sean: Well... Of course I'm alright... What's going on...? Shelby: *Stops hugging him, and looks him dead in the eye.* There's... a bad man looking for you... Sean: What...? Who? Shelby: ... I don't know who he is, yet, but we think he wants you dead for some reason... Sean: WHAT?! Me?! Shelby: I don't know the details, yet, but all we know is that he's looking for you, and he had to attack Nurse Joy to do it... Sean: Oh, God... Is that why you came? Shelby: Yes, I want to be with you if he comes, in case you and I have to battle him. Sean: Okay... Thank you. Shelby: *Looks at Pidgeot and waves.* Thank you, Pidgeot! Pidgeot: Pidgeoooooo!!! *Flaps it's wings, and it is lifted up into the air, and then it flies off, back to Nurse Joy.* Sean: Oh, I found a new friend! Ralts: Raaa! Shelby: Aaww! How cute! That's a Ralts, isn't it? Sean: Yeah! And you'll never guess what she can do!! She can- *He is interrupted by Ralts.* Ralts: (What has happened between you and me must be kept a secret. It will not be good if others know of what has happened.) Sean: ... She... She beat a Tropius!! Shelby: Wow!! Really?! That must be one powerful Ralts! I think I may catch one myself! .... Hey... where did you find that Ralts? Sean: Oh, I found it on Route 1! Shelby: ... Really...? I don't think I've ever seen a Ralts on Route 1... Maybe it's just really rare... Sean: ... So, anyways, we should start heading towards Luster City. Shelby: I agree. *They both start walking towards the path to Luster City.* *As they are walking, Sean looks over to check on Petaw and Ralts, seeing that they are enjoying the ride.* Sean: ... Hey, Shelby? Shelby: Yes, Sean? Sean: You have Cuttlepuc with you, don't you? Shelby: Yes, why? Sean: Well, why don't you send her out? Personally, I don't like the fact that Pokémon are always trapped in their pokéballs... I would prefer them to be out, and enjoy the scenery! Shelby: ... Well, I guess you're right. *She stops, and pulls out a pokéball out of her pocket, and throws it up into the air, and out if it comes out Cuttlepuc.* Cuttlepuc: Cuttle! Cuttlepuc!! Shelby: Now, Cuttlepuc, don't be running off, okay? Cuttlepuc: Cuttle!! Sean: Alright, now let's get to Luster City! *END OF EPISODE SEVEN.* Credits *Scootersfood, for the overall idea of the episode. *Bulbapedia, for the Pokédex entry for Pidgeot. Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Stories Category:Monto Category:Episodes